


The Night Watchman

by vivilove



Series: Career Day Romance [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Except they're acquainted at least, F/M, Night Watchman Jon, Scientist Sansa, Smut and Feels, Strangers to Lovers, Voyeurism, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Sansa Stark is a rising star in her university's Molecular Biology Graduate Program.  She's also lonely and kind of awkward around hot guys.  And the night watchman at the campus lab where she's working on her project late at night is extremely hot.





	The Night Watchman

Sansa sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was so tired. She’d been at the lab since 4:00 that afternoon. It was after 9:00 now and she was more than ready to go home. She’d been working the past three evenings at the coffee shop though and she had some catching up to do. Dr. Luwin had said she could stay as late as she wanted.

“Hey,” a voice said from the doorway startling her. _Jon Snow_. “You still here, huh?”

“Yes. I hope that’s not a problem,” she said, thinking he might tell her she needed to leave now.

“No, it’s fine. You won’t be the first of Dr. Luwin’s students to burn the midnight oil in the lab. And, I’m here anyway,” he said with a warm smile.

He was in his 'Nights Watch' uniform shirt and had his usual keys, radio and flashlight on his belt. He was usually kind of quiet but he was polite and Sansa wished he was someone she could actually talk to about her work...or anything really. He wasn’t though and Sansa looked at him curiously as he moved into the room and glanced at her work station covered with her notes, books, laptop and microscope.

“What are you working on?” he asked pointing towards the microscope.

“Don’t touch it!” she screeched. She didn’t mean to sound so harsh but the microscope was perfectly focused at the moment and, if you breathed on it wrong, it’d be all out of whack again. “Sorry,” she said noticing his surprised jolt when she’d barked at him. “It’s a…well, it’s for my cell and molecular neurobiology class.” He smiled again and moved a bit closer, peering at her notes. “It’s rather complicated,” she continued. He looked up at her with clear interest and Sansa sighed, too tired to explain her cell theory to the lab building’s security guard. “I’m not sure it’d make much sense to you…”

The moment she uttered the words, Sansa wished she could pull her foot back out of her mouth but she was fairly used to the taste of her own toes by now. _Way to come off as a_ _conceited egghead…Can’t I ever say the right thing? Must I always make a total fool of myself around hot guys?_ She watched his brow scrunch up in a scowl at her response and his eyes narrow.

“Jon, I’m sorry…”

“Yeah…okay then. Never mind. Good luck with _complicated_ ,” he said gruffly as he headed out the door and down the hall.

 _Shit._ He was a nice guy. He was really hot, too. She hadn’t meant to come off like that. Sansa sighed again and tried to get back to work…except now she was feeling like a heel on top of being exhausted and knew it would probably be pointless to try and continue. She banged her head on the lab table a time or two before resting it on her hands, closing her eyes…and falling asleep.

Sansa Stark was a graduate student in the Molecular Biology program. She was a brilliant young woman with a bright future ahead of her. Her professors all raved about her and her parents were so proud. But, she was also terribly lonely. She was the only female in her program since Mya had finished last semester and, while the guys were nice, none of them seemed comfortable around her. She’d done her undergraduate studies elsewhere and she knew next to no one here, on or off campus.

And while she was a brilliant young woman, she didn’t quite understand the effect her looks played on the men in her program, men who were not exactly all that comfortable around beautiful women with hot bodies, period…let alone one with an IQ that intimidated most people.

Sansa startled awake and looked at her phone. _2AM! Oh, shit! I didn’t mean to fall asleep like that_. She packed up her stuff, trying to ignore the uncomfortable thought of walking back to her apartment six blocks away alone at this time of night. _It’s fine. The campus is safe. I haven’t heard about any trouble lately…well, there was that one mugging last_ _month but…it’ll be fine. I’ll be fine_.

She headed to the door and realized she’d have to pass by the small office where Jon Snow sat at night. He’d been the night watchman for the lab four nights a week since before Sansa had started at the school last year. She wondered what he did at night when everyone was gone. She slowed down as she got close. Feeling embarrassed about their earlier interaction, she planned to tiptoe past him. As she passed the doorway though, she looked in and paused. Jon was sitting at the desk with a lamp illuminating his curly hair and reflecting off his glasses that she’d never seen him wearing. He had two large books in front of him and a laptop that was currently off. He was scribbling away in a notebook.

“Did you need something, Sleepyhead?” he asked without ever looking up from his work.

Sansa let out a startled, “Oh! No, not really.” _Damn…I never was very good at being sneaky. Wait…he knows I was sleeping in there. Great._

He snorted and looked up from the desk. “You headed home at last?”

“Yes, since obviously I need to be in bed instead of snoring in the lab.”

“You didn’t snore…not too loudly anyway,” he smirked.

“What are you working on?”

“My thesis,” he said as he stood from the desk.

“Your thesis?” she said with evident surprise…which she quickly regretted.

“Yeah, lots of big words in these books but I’m managing,” he said sarcastically. She started to apologize again for earlier when he grinned at her and continued, “I’m working on my doctorate in History.”

“Oh…what’s it about?” she asked.

“It’s _complicated_ ,” he said with a smug look.

Sansa laughed and rolled her eyes. “Yeah…I guess I deserve that. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. How far is your place?”

“Uh…”

“I’m just offering to walk you home, Stark, so don’t get any licentious notions in your head about me being easy. I’m not that kind of guy,” he teased.

“You’re sure you don’t mind?” she asked.

“Not at all.”

They walked along the quiet campus. There was probably stuff going on over by the dormitories but here on Science Hill, it was silent as the grave. He’d locked up the building and sent someone a text before escorting her down the sidewalk.

“So…you're a doctorate student in history and you’re working security at the lab?”

“Yeah, I sleep in the afternoons on the nights I work and I can get a lot done when the building’s empty.”

Sansa nodded and walked along wondering what else she didn’t know about Jon Snow but all too soon they reached her building. He politely stood at the front entrance until she unlocked it and he turned to go.

“Wait…would you care to come up for some coffee?” she asked. She was surprised at how badly she wanted him to say yes.

“No, thank you. I should get back to the lab,” he replied. “Good night, Sansa.”

“Good night,” she said and hated how disappointed she sounded.  _I'm tired of being so lonely.  I wish you could've stayed_.

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa was wiping down some tables when she heard the door chime meaning a customer had arrived at last. It’d been such a quiet night at the coffee shop and she wished she could’ve been home studying in a way.

“Hey,” a familiar voice said.

“Jon,” she said smoothing down her apron and giving him a big smile. _Don’t look too eager, girl_. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I didn’t know you worked here…or anywhere besides the lab.”

“Yeah…well, a little extra cash is always welcome, right? Until I take the Science World by storm with all my micro-cell discoveries,” she joked.

He smiled and said, “I have complete faith that you will do just that. On the other hand, I’m sure my dissertation on the Battle of Vienna being a turning point in the Ottoman-Habsburg Wars won’t exactly light the European History world ablaze.”

“I would love to read it sometime,” she said.

“Why? Are you suffering from insomnia? ‘Cause it didn’t seem like it the other night.”

She laughed and said, “No, I’m sure it’s interesting although I was never that great at history.”

“Well, I liked science just fine but I’m kind of a romantic and maybe that’s why I love history so much.”

 _Oooh…a romantic. I like the sound of that_. “What can I get you?” she asked trying to hide the blush that was creeping across her neck and face now.

“Just a coffee to go. I’m working at the lab tonight,” he said.

He had on his jacket so she couldn’t see that he was wearing his security guard shirt. She gave him a half-hearted smile and wished he could stay longer.

“Here you go,” she said handing over the coffee. “My treat.”

“Thanks, Sansa,” he said slipping money in the tip jar anyway before he headed back out the door.

And Sansa started singing ‘All by Myself’ to the empty shop and really wished she could’ve convinced him to stay…at least long enough to share a cup of coffee or something.

 

* * *

 

 

Another late night in the lab. She’d made a mistake on her neurobiology paper but thankfully had caught it before presenting it to Dr. Luwin. Unfortunately, now she was stuck trying to fix her mistake and redo her experiments and would be here into the wee hours of the morning as the paper was due in his office by 10AM.

“Hey,” Jon said from the doorway. “You okay in here?”

“No,” she grumbled miserably. “I screwed up…terribly. I’m going to be here forever trying to fix this mess and I’m so tired and…” she kicked her foot in frustration and then squealed when she hurt her big toe badly on the lab table’s heavy leg. “Fuck!” she cried.

Jon edged into the room warily. “I promise not to touch anything,” he said with his hands raised while Sansa grasped her foot and tried to keep from tearing up. “Is your foot alright?”

“Yes…no! It hurts like hell!”

“May I look at it? I had some paramedic training in the army.”

“You were in the army?”

“Yeah, it’s helped pay for school…and it’s why I’m almost 30 and still here.”

Sansa plopped down on the lab stool and he knelt before her. He lifted her foot and removed her shoe. His hands were warm on her bare foot and Sansa hoped her feet didn’t stink. _At least my toenails are freshly polished._

He looked at her foot closely and shook his head. “Oh dear,” he sighed as he gently ran his thumb along her tender big toe. “This is bad.”

“What is it?”

“I’m afraid we’ll need to amputate,” he said.

“What?!” she shrieked until she saw his lips twitch into a smirk. “Very funny, Jon,” she said irritably as she rolled her neck until it popped and she groaned.

“Why so tense, Vince?” he asked standing back up. 

“I told you why!” she snapped.

“You’ll get it fixed, Stark. You’re brilliant. I hear the way they all talk about you around here. You’re going to do fine.”

“Thanks, Jon,” she said looking up at him from beneath her lashes. “What do they say about me?”

“That you’re brilliant and an asset to their program and they hope they can convince you to help them recruit more female students for the program. You should tell them to pay you if they ever really ask you to do that.” She grinned at him and felt flushed with pleasure. “You know what might help you relax?” he asked next.

“What?”

“A hot shower. Always helps me relax.”

“Where am I supposed to take a shower?”

“Upstairs. The faculty lounge has a locker room with a couple of shower stalls. Any graduate student can use it…or a security guard for that matter,” he said.

“Why has no one ever told me that?”

“I dunno.”

“Well, it sounds lovely but I think I’ll just try and focus on my work for now.”

“Of course…I’ll leave you to it,” he said as he headed on out of the room.

 _I didn’t want you to leave_ , she thought dismally. _Well, it’s not like I’d get much work done if he stayed_.

 

Sansa worked until late…or early. It was nearing dawn when she finished her paper and put away her lab tools and experiments. She thought she’d stop by the office to say good night…or good morning to Jon. _Maybe he’d go have coffee with me if I asked…_ if _I get up the nerve to ask_. But he wasn’t there. She walked up to the second floor and when she reached the faculty lounge, she heard the sound of running water…and singing.

_‘I'm the night watchman_

_I make the rounds_

_I'm the night watchman_

_I gotta keep my nose to the ground’_

Sansa smiled to herself and crept into the locker room and got closer to the showers at the end.

_'Honey this ain't no job for a man like me_

_I got potential, I could be just what you need_

_You got to think about the pros and cons_

_You could be right, you could be wrong’_

She peeped her head around the corner and could see him…at least from the neck up. The room was filled with steam. He’d stopped singing and was washing his face and scrubbing his beard. _He’s got his eyes closed. Wouldn’t want to get soap in those dreamy eyes. Sansa, are you really going to stand here watching him without his knowledge? Yes…yes, I am_ , she decided as she moved further into the room.

She edged around the corner of the shower stall and could see him…all of him. And Jon Snow was quite an eyeful of ripped and sculpted muscular perfection. Her eyes trailed down his torso and she licked her lips and wondered what he’d do if she suddenly joined him and started sucking his cock. He turned towards the showerhead to rinse his face and Sansa had an equally glorious view of his lovely, begging-to-be-spanked ass. _Oh, dear me_ …

“Were you getting in?” he asked.

Sansa yelped and her eyes darted from his ass to where he’d turned his head over his shoulder and was looking right at her.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t be sneaking in and looking at you. Wait…did you just ask if I was getting in?”

He smiled and turned back around, rubbing his soapy hands across his chest before sliding them down to his cock to… _clean it? Torture me? It should be illegal to make_ _showering look so fucking sexy_ , Sansa thought as her panties started getting damp and she caught herself staring… _way too long_.

“So, is that a ‘yes’?” he asked when she _finally_ looked back up at his face again.

“I thought you said you weren’t easy,” she said teasingly.

“I’m easy for you,” he said with a devilish grin.

“Oh, it’s a definite ‘yes’ then,” Sansa said yanking her shirt over her head and kicking off her shoes.

Naked in seconds flat, she stepped into the shower and let the hot water soak her skin and Jon Snow wrap his arms around her.

“You know, I was hoping you might be getting a licentious notion or two about me in that pretty red head that holds that brilliant brain of yours.”

“Were you?” she asked as he started kissing her neck.

“Mmm-hmm.”

“I’m so glad to hear that,” she sighed as he pushed her gently up against the stall wall and kissed her deeply before lifting one leg up and around his hip. She gasped as he slid inside and started thrusting and his tongue continued exploring her mouth eliciting a moan…and then another.

_I can’t believe I’m having sex in a semi-public shower stall with a guy I don’t really know all that well and…_

“ _Ohhhhh_!” she cried as he reached down and thumbed her clit as his hips picked up their pace.

_Never mind…shut up, rational mind._

“ _Unnn_ …fuck, Jon! I’m gonna…” she shouted as she came, pulsing around his cock. He was right behind her.

She collapsed against the shower stall, completely boneless now, as he kissed his way from her shoulders up to her lips once more.

“The water’s getting cold,” he said huskily with a sweet smile.

“I’ll bet it’s warm at my place…if you’d like to walk me home.”

“I’d like that,” he said.

“And will you stay for coffee this time?”

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from 'The Nightwatchman' by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers


End file.
